Danny phantom 10 week later by Ms Chassie lynn Gavin's
by GlraxaystarfireKatnissbluerose
Summary: well it was the middles of the night on planet earth as everything stayed the same in small town amity parks with ghosts being the number one nusiances in the worlds right now. then again they're trying to find vlad masters last known location in outer space after the distaster meteror's was destroy in phantasma planet a while marriage and pregnancy seem to be on danny mind
1. prologues

prologue well it been a hard month of mile's winter in amity park, as springs finally set in for the City Residences Of Illinois…. After The biggest Warm Front Hits The Americans Coastlines In The first to Month Of April's, as everyone's was get ready for a much needed springs break…. Because school And house chores where's etting to be unbearables for the citizens to deal with…. They Went Decided to have annuals city block party to make enough money to rebuild the dramage city building inside the town ….. peoples can focus on theirs careers in life…!

As sixteen year old Samantha Jane Madison get ready for changing events with her families consider all they talk about is popularity in riches families households and businesses in the united state…. and hates argument's over the Fenton's families business of ghost hunting's, Sam just had a enough and stood up as she finally made it up to her bed room's…. wishes that her parents where normals instead of whiny bitches with riches people's down syndrome's...!

She wanted her own personal life's outside her family shadow has she remember her friends wishing the very same-things she also wanted romance with the man she secretly at crush on since grade school and just could find the heart to asked Daniel James Fenton /Phantom out on a dated's …... As they hunt ghost's everyday after school all she wanted to do was kiss the poor man to death and never let her dream, and maybe someday she would married and have families of her own to support….!

As her husband make a name for himself outside of theirs ghost hunting family drama . as she finally realize it time to start on her junior high homework's as she begin on history, science , english, math and other project in health , social skills and more…. as she's work untils midnight as her parent call her down for a lecture do to the fact they didn't like how she storm out of the room after a meal and grounded her untils wednesday afternoon because of her little outburn…..!

She decided tomorrow would the day that she tell parent that she is never come back because she move out and tired of live in her mother shadow as her stupid dress-up princess has she angry ran up-stairs and slamming the bedroom door as she quick throw every glass ojectly in the room on the ground and parent's trying to break down the bedroom door….!

to calm her down it was to much as she decided to grab a suitcase and pack clothes and camping gears much more to get away from the sadice place call home….! Throwing few stuff out the window and heading to the park she decided to tomorrow be the day that everything will changes…..!

Meanwhiles at the Fenton's Residence Danny was have a hard day sleeping it was like his ghost half was going through high standard pubitery which was cause him to have wet dream about Samantha Janes Manson his best friend and crushes….

As he finally wake up in cool sweated and try get his mind around on what he had seen in his unreal sex dream he decided that he better goes take a long shower and goes on patrols before he parents wake in the morning…. an well now it 12:45 am in the morning has Samantha Jane's Madison fiddle with the camping gear and air up bed mattress has she work on putting her clothes in a save spot away from moister's outside of the master madison tent that she gotten for her birthday year ago when she was three year old her dad took her camping in the jungle of china….

and she had fell in love with it ever since... Meanwhiles danny was making his around near the forest park as he spot a tent in the horizen as he gotten closer look, he realize it was his darling samantha has he started to flip out on why she out in the tense of night trying to get attack by dangerous crimes lords and ghost's he decided to spend the night with her untils he foundout what going on but was it a very good idea after all he just at weird dream about her and even if he was planning a future with her….

would she goes for it because in two month from now theys both will be seventeen and sex wasn't the best way to go consider they would problemable have to runaway to get married to protect theirs sin's…. but would it even be worth it has he realize that samantha fell a sleep….!


	2. Chapter 2

He Slow Seek Close To The Tent As She Lay On The Air Mattress In Her Babydoll Nightgowns He Realize That, He's Should Tell His Sister To Not Met Up With Him In The Morning Because He Not Going To be at School at all And Than Again He Did Find His Best Friend inside A Tent Without Protection From The Twelve's Elements Of The Storm And Mores …? He Made A Quick Decision To Climb Into Bed With Her As To Quick Await Untils Morning To Talk With Her Give Her quick Kiss On The Lips And Forehead As He Lay On Top Of Her Body As He Not Realize Impact Affection He Made On Her Soft Skin That Accidently Woke Her Up…! She Peacefully Fell Back To Sleep Has She's Secretly Wanted Him To Fuck Her, So It Would Put End To Theirs Virginity Problem Once And For All….

An May Help Her Leave Home Once And For All… As Danny Made Blessing Decision To Profell His Dream And Fuck The Hell Out Her Consider Morning Sunrise Was Hour Away In Counting It Only Sunday Evening…. Afterall Something Going To Have To Happen Tonight Consider He Have To Be Ready For Danger And Right Now. She Top Number Ones Priority In His Eyes As He Gently Pull Off Her Clothes And His...As He's Suck Her Neck And Kiss Her Lips Eating, Which Cause Him To Move His Mouth All Over Her Body In Passion Manner As He Gently Slip His 24 Inch Penis Inside Of Her Gently.

As The Softness In His Breathing Begin To Slow Down As Gentles Lust Moan Inter Both Teens Mind, As Danny's Suddenly Realize Sammy's Was Wake This Entire Times And Didn't Even Say Anything To Stopping Him and As They Reach Their Area Of Their Complexing Humping's Lasted Which Until 4:45 Am In The Morning...When Both Of Them Past Out Has The Air Around Them Grow More Dense With Both Of Them Starting Glow A Light Purple As They Raises high Into The Sky Above Them…! As Danny Seeds Swimming Fast Inside Of Her Like A Raging Sea, Has The Last Complexion Rode Out Of Himself And Her, As He Finally Said I Love You Samantha Jane's Madison And I Will See You In The Morning Because I Am Not Going Anywhere…!

As The Sunrise Finally Reach The Horizen Of Amity Park Has The Sweet Cool Air Touch The Outer Layer Of The Master Tents As Danny Begin To Wake Up Once He Realize That His Dreams Where's Real As He Slow Felted His Bodies Lift Off Of His Newest Girlfriend Until He's Realize What He's Did To Her That He Quickly Got Dress And Flew Back To The House In Hope That They Still Have Padding And Pregnancy Test In The Supplies Closet That His Parent Keep Stock Up Now…!He Was Fully Distress Out And Not Knowing If Sammy's Was Actually Pregnancy With his children Was Just Mind blowing Because He Didn't Wanted His Enemies To Find Out On First Hands That Quarter Halfa's Could Be Born Into A World's With His And Samantha Genetic Signals It Would Most Likely Be Destroyed Or Killed Off By Anti Ghost Weapon To The Heart…! Which Would Because of Him And his Enemies That He Lose His Freak In Minds And Destroy Everyone's Out Of Pure Hates And Rage For Murdering his Future Wife And Families ...!

Meanwhile At School Tucker Allen Foley's Was Sorry Over His Friends Because They Have Not Show Up To Class At All And Mr. Edward Lion Lancer's Was Extreme Irritated With The Three Trios Because They're Hiding Thing From Hims…. Since Freshman Year And Now Focus On The Test Of The Class Was Kind Hard When You Want Your Mass Under Grade Student To Be Here For Ones Simple Test With His Girlfriend….! And Jasmine Magen's Fenton Was About To Call Her Brother To See If He's Was Okay Because What He's Told Her Last Night In A Voice Over Text Message Freak Her Out To Which She's Text Brother Best Friend's Tucker's Last Night ...! To Tell Hims Not Await Up On His Other Two Friends Because Some Happen Last Night….! So She's Had To Lies To Her Parents About Brother Wear About and buy some-time to gather all of Danny's And Samantha's Homeworks Today Which Involve Theirs Test In Each Classes Of Today….

Meanwhile Back At The House Danny's Was On His Computer Searching For Job's And House's On The Internet For Hims And Samantha's Because If They had To Run Away He's Still Wanted It To Be In Amity Park…. So He's Decided To Look For Mansion Style Home In The Suburbs Forest Area Of Illinois Natural Park... It Took Awhile But He's Manger To Find The Perfect House He's Actually Wanted Lay Out And Buy With A Little Help From His Girlfriend Grandma This Would Work Perfectly….! He Thought Has He's Hit The Buy Button On The Real Estate House Website Before Registering Theirs Name On To The Housing Papers Documents And Use His Blanks-Card's Numbers To Fully Pay For House In Generals…. Before Hitting The Send Box has He Await For Send Back Message For The Real Estate Company On The House He Bought…!


	3. Chapter 3

He's Decided On Getting Theirs Owns Temporary Marriage Licenses For Himself's And Hers Consider Johnman James Clockwork's Give Hims Photos Of Their Real Future Selves Days Ago's, Because Danny's Was Get Ready For His Final Stage Of Ghost Transformation Puberty, Before Going Into His Final Stage Of Adult Human Growth-Burge's Voice Change Appears Next Month On His Birthday. He Just Wanted Everything To Be Specially Plan Out Slow And Done With….When Decided Hear The Phone Ring In His Pants Pockets He's Was In Shocks It's Was Mrs. Janey Mallie Person's From Amity Park Real Estate's Office About The House He's Bought just a bite ago.


End file.
